<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>romeo, romeo, wherefore art thou romeo? by voluntaryvctim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598333">romeo, romeo, wherefore art thou romeo?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluntaryvctim/pseuds/voluntaryvctim'>voluntaryvctim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcr one shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But here you go, I wrote this forever ago, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluntaryvctim/pseuds/voluntaryvctim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like something right out of Romeo and Juliet (without the death though) when Frank shows up at Gerard's house with a ladder and a bucket of pebbles in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcr one shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>romeo, romeo, wherefore art thou romeo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank stood under the window, ladder behind him and bucket of pebbles in hand. He set the bucket down and pulled out his phone.</p><p>frnk<br/>
look out your window, dork</p><p>Frank picked the pebbles up again and began gently tossing them at the window. A light flickered on as his phone buzzed.</p><p>gee<br/>
are you outside my fucking house?</p><p>Frank threw another pebble, a little harder this time. The window opened, revealing a teen with chin length red hair. Frank smiled, “Yes, I am outside your fucking house.” Gerard rolled his eyes, “Is that a fucking ladder?”</p><p>Frank glanced behind him at the ladder sitting in Gerard’s front yard. “Yes, it is.” Gerard sighed, “Taking a page out of Romeo’s book, huh?” Frank laughed and got onto one knee, “O, speak again, bright angel!” </p><p>“Oh fuck off.” Gerard scoffed, “Just get the fucking ladder.” Frank ran back to the ladder, yelling, “Love you too, babe!” They laughed as Frank brought the ladder to the window, obviously struggling.</p><p>“How did you get that all the way here?” Frank shrugged, “I also brought a bucket of rocks.” Gerard laughed, “Hurry up so you can get up here and I can kiss you.” Frank hauled the ladder to the side of the house, “That sounds nice,” he said, beginning up the ladder.</p><p>Once he got up to Gerard’s window, Gerard pulled him into his room and kissed him. They giggled as they seperated. “Why are you here?” Gerard asked, sitting down on his bed. “I missed you,” Frank said, taking a seat next to Gerard. “You saw me earlier today.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I can’t miss you, though,” Frank said, flopping onto his back. Gerard giggled and flopped on his back next to Frank. They looked at each other and smiled. “I wanna cuddle,” Frank whined, causing Gerard to laugh. Frank turned onto his side and curled into a ball. Gerard then wrapped his arms around him and smiled.</p><p>They laid like that in silence, enjoying the other’s company and thinking about the other. Gerard thinking about how lucky he was to have a boyfriend show up to his house at midnight just because he missed him. Frank thinking about how lucky he was to have a boyfriend that let him into his house at midnight just because he missed him.</p><p>Frank turned around in Gerard’s arms. “I love you,” he whispered. Gerard smiled, “I love you too.” Their lips connected softly. </p><p>When the parted, Frank checked his watch. “Shit,” he hissed. It was 2 in the morning. “I have to get home.” Gerard giggled. They both went to the window, and Frank climbed out and onto the ladder. They kissed once more, and Frank went down the ladder.</p><p>Once Frank was on the lawn again, he collected the pebbles and the ladder and waved at Gerard, who in turn waved back. Frank smiled, beginning back home, and Gerard smiled and closed his window. They both secretly hoped that these midnight visits continued to happen after that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you guys enjoyed i literally wrote this back in may and have just had it sitting there. theres more too and i think i'll post them eventually but hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>